


Dumb by Daylight

by AspenDrake



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Based off of matches sometimes, Just dumb things I think of, These are supposed to be funny, will add tags as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspenDrake/pseuds/AspenDrake
Summary: Basically a compilation of the dumb things that I think the survivors and killers could do in matches or in between. I know it's not likely any of these would actually happen but I wanted to write them.
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield & Philip Ojomo | The Wraith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Dumb by Daylight

Normally, the Wraith was a calm, unflappable killer. Normally, survivors in trials ran from him, assuming they didn’t have flashlights. Normally, he wasn’t being trailed by three Dwights, with the fourth off actually trying to avoid him and escape properly. This was not at all normal. He grumbled to himself before sighing and leading the trio to a generator. Only two sides were available for working on so he walked onward, the third running after him eagerly through Midwich High School.

“Mom?” he heard the Dwight call. “Where are we going?” Philip almost snorted. He certainly wasn’t anyone’s mother. After turning a corner, he ducked into a small area with a totem in it. Smacking at the totem, the survivor got the message and darted into the enclosed space to start cleansing. 

So trusting, he mused. Philip would have no trouble hitting the small man and chasing him down should he want to. Why didn’t he want to? The Entity would surely be angry without sacrifices, and he most definitely wasn’t doing his job in this strange realm. However, a break was much appreciated. A small cracking noise alerted him to the Dwight finally breaking the totem apart. Dwight charged right up to his much taller form. Screeching to a stop, he looked up at Philip eagerly. The Wraith groaned to himself this time. No fear in these three. He led the man to another generator, this one able to have three repairing it. The Dwight got started immediately before backing away for a second. Philip got the idea and raised his foot to smash delicately repaired machinery and undo the other’s progress. 

Dwight grinned up at him as he returned to the repairs. Philip walked away in mild amusement to check on the other two who had been trailing him earlier. These two were nearly finished with their generator but still backed away to allow him to regress their work before swarming and finishing the repairs. Before he could lead them to their friend, they were already taking off. He paused in surprise, wondering if they had finally gained some common sense before realizing they were bee-lining towards the third. They’d barely made it to the stairs at the end of the hallway before realizing they weren’t being followed. He noticed as they turned that they were both wearing different hats. Probably to identify each other when they decided to hide properly and actually attempt serious escapes. 

The one on the left, Elf Hat Dwight as he dubbed him mentally, turned and waved for him to follow before bolting away again. White Cap Dwight waved as well, but waited for him to catch up. When he got within arm’s reach of the man, the Dwight jogged to the side to allow him to pass without bumping into each other awkwardly. Red Capped Dwight, the third, was still on the generator but had been joined by Elf Hat. Philip watched as the other two jumped onto the machine alongside their friend. 

After a couple moments, Philip noticed a palette beside him that they could throw down for him to destroy. Perhaps the Entity would believe he was in a chase when that happened, assuming it wasn’t monitoring him too harshly. Philip smacked the palette with his scythe to indicate to the Dwights where it was. Red Cap scuttled to the palette and slammed it down far gentler than usual. He waited to make sure Philip was destroying it before returning to the generator. Moments later, that generator lit up as well. Between the one the other Dwight had actually done and the two currently completed, the other Dwight had also lit a second one. Red Cap was the first in line to follow Philip again as he started walking towards the wall the Entity had marked as destroyable. 

“Yeah!” Red Cap cheered as the wall went down. Red Cap turned to Elf Hat. “See, and Mikey only judo kicks things. Mama Wraith is so much cooler.” Elf Hat snorted. Ignoring their conversation, Philip led the three to another generator. This one was also a two-sided one, so Red Cap stuck with him as White Cap and Elf Hat started fiddling with the delicate machine. Once again, Philip led the smaller man to another totem hidden in a standard school locker. Red Cap jumped as one of the lockers fell open to drop some kind of debris onto the ground next to him. Philip resisted the urge to laugh when that happened, but just barely. Red Cap started prying the delicate bones apart to destroy the totem as he returned to check on the other two. 

Once again, a small crack rippled through the air as the Dwight broke apart the pile of bones. Footsteps running towards him announced his tail catching up again. Philip did allow himself to groan this time. The generator lit up just before the last generator, far across the school, also started running. Philip started towards the exit he could see waiting to be activated. On the way, the other three Dwights fell into line in front of Red Cap, who had paused to look curiously at some of the old posters on the walls. Red Cap screeched as he charged after the others once he realized he was being left behind. 

With four Dwights behind him and staring blankly, Philip decided to end the trial earlier than normal and broke the entryway open, gesturing for his little entourage to leave. No-Cap left immediately, clearly still distrustful. Red Cap muttered something about ducklings, which made Elf Hat and White Cap to giggle. The three left when Philip indicated a second time, with the final Dwight, Elf Cap, waiting long enough for him to close the hatch down. Well, couldn’t hurt to have that tinier bit of rewards from the Entity for closing the accursed black lock for it. With all the Dwights gone, large black claws spiraled down from the sky to return him to his territory and return the Executor to its rightful home. 

Philip had only been home for a couple of minutes before he slapped his hand to his face. I hate Dwights, he groaned to himself. Though, being a parent wasn’t too bad if they’re all that independent.


End file.
